He's part of the Family
by stormypeach1396
Summary: Mukuro is part of the family too. Tsuna and Reborn argue over about freeing him. Rated T for some innuedos


Tsuna had his Family. And every single member was stark crazy. He had the poison cooking Bianchi along with ranking Fuuta and exploding I-pin. There was his tutor, mentor, and lover Reborn who was the man he looked up to in many ways. There was his guardians. There was his storm Gokudera, his rain Yamamoto, his lightening Lambo, his sun Ryohei, his cloud Hibari. Also his mist guardian Mukuro, although not really as it was only Chrome they met every day, and through Chrome were they able to meet him. Tsuna wanted to change that.

Walking down the halls of the Vongola base in Venice, the tenth generation boss Tsuna thought that out of all of his wacko guardians, Rokudo Mukuro was by far the strangest. All of his guardians had at one point almost gotten him killed but it was Mukuro that didn't want to kill him, but rather take over his body and rule over the world. Yep definitely the strangest. Tsuna didn't think it mattered though, okay so maybe it mattered a little, but he was still Family. He hadn't seen Mukuro actually face to face in years as he was now in his twenties and the last he had seen Mukuro's actual body had been when he was thirteen and it was getting dragged away to Vendice. After helping his friends escape he himself was captured and put into the deep underground of Vendice, it was something which allowed Tsuna to connect with Mukuro as he had done the same things many times with his own guardians. As that was he thought the punishment on his mist guardian was too harsh. Locked away unconscious eyes covered, body bound in a tube filled with strange liquid. Tsuna wanted to get him out, and so his planning commenced.

Tsuna was working on the mountainous pile of paper work that never seemed to diminish when it happened. The door to his office burst open and a very furious hitman entered. The hitman normally would have been a welcoming sight away from all the paper work, able to distract him with passionate kisses and burning touches. But today that hitman was furious and that was never a good sign. Tsuna was a first confused at what had brought on the rage but soon understood when the hitman started talking.

"What the hell is this I hear about you trying to free Mukuro!" The fact that his normally composed lover was snarling at him about this of all things caused Tsuna to freeze momentarily but soon sigh.

"It's just as it implies Reborn, I'm trying to free Mukuro."

"Why would you do that, and why is this the first time I've heard about it when apparently you've been trying for the past couple _months_!" Tsuna couldn't help but feel a little smug due to the fact that he had gotten something so big past his tutor but it didn't last long, "Tsuna!"

"I'm doing this because he is apart of my Family, and I hid it from you because I knew you would react like this. Like it is such a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing Tsuna. Don't you remember what he did, didn't I tell you to never forget what he did. He tried to kill you, possess you. He hurt your friends and took over them. What will he do when he's free. He could still do the same things again." Tsuna wondered why his other guardians weren't coming to his rescue when they heard the ruckus. Although he figured that they were too scared to be facing an irate Reborn, hell he'd rather be anywhere but there at the moment. Tsuna rubbed his temples feeling irritation and a headache brewing.

"Reborn, weren't you the one who choose Mukuro for my Mist Guardian?"

"It's different Tsuna, I choose him because of Chrome. Meaning we didn't actually have to meet with him and faced the danger he presented to you. The danger of him attacking your guardians and possessing you. What are you thinking, are you trying to hurt your Family!" This comment was the final straw, Tsuna snapped, standing up and slamming his hands on the desk. He eyes glowing and sparks flickering at his forehead.

"Enough Reborn. How dare you accuse me of trying to harm my Family, when I'm trying to bring a part of it close to home. You know I would never do something that I would hurt my Family. I know that it will be okay to bring him here. He has helped us time and time again if you don't remember. He helped us with Byakuran, and Shimon and everything that I've needed him to do he has done it. I also know he will never do anything to us as he is grateful that we have accepted his own family into ours. While he may still say his threats, I know and believe that they are empty. Now I know what you said to never forget and I never will but it is time to move on. And shouldn't you be happy Reborn, I'm making choices and trying to make sure all my guardians are safe and happy. I'm trying to take care of my Family."

All throughout his speech Reborn was finally calming down hiding his face in the shadow of his fedora. There was a tense silence that followed but when Reborn lifted his face Tsuna knew he had one. In Reborn's eyes there was reluctant acceptance, along for a smidgen of respect for the way Tsuna handled himself.

"Very well Tsuna, do as you wish and I will help you but be careful," Tsuna sunk down into his chair, "but be warned you will have to face my punishment." Horrifying yet pleasant shivers ran down Tsuna's body as Reborn turned away with a smirk. Within the next few weeks Mukuro was to be found in the Vongola base and Tsuna walked around with a limp during the few hours a day he was let out of his and Reborn's room.

**Reborn! does not belong to me. Hey I know I haven't written in a while but I'm slow like that. I've got an idea to expand on my family oneshot but it might take a while so wait for it please, I also have some other oneshot ideas that I'll try to write while on break. If you see any spelling mistakes please tell me. Reviews are what I want for Christmas,**** Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
